


i wish (more than the moon)

by soulfalleninbuttland



Category: CLAMP - Works, Clover - CLAMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, also loosely based on into the woods, from like 30 fairy tales, not really it's only from like 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfalleninbuttland/pseuds/soulfalleninbuttland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ora is a woman trying to break the curse put on her by an evil witch. Sue is a girl with one wish only- to leave the tower she had lived in all her life. What happens when their paths cross deep into the woods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wish (more than the moon)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CLAMP Secret Santa. I had two betas but if there are any mistakes that were missed I do apologise. When I got a report from them I realized how bad I actually am with punctuation and how many typos I make. Believe me, it was a disaster.  
> Anyway, this is very loosely based on Into The Woods, like only a little bit. I had just watched the movie when I started writing it and I could not stop myself. There are also elements from Rapunzel, Cinderella and Snow White.  
> The title is also from a song from Into The Woods because I'm trash.

Once upon a time deep, deep into the woods lived a beautiful maiden named Sue.  She had been born with special powers, strong enough to destroy the world. For that reason she had spent all her life locked up in a high tower with no door. The only person who came to visit her was her grandmother but even that happened rarely because she was a very busy woman. Still the girl was not unhappy, there were a lot of things she could do to keep herself occupied with and the forest animals kept her company. Sue hadn’t been in the company of another human being long enough to miss it, she was not lonely.

But even she had a dream. Ever since she’d overheard her grandmother talking about the King’s festival, she’d wanted to go. Her request, however, fell on deaf ears. No one was willing to take her there because they were too afraid she would do something and she couldn’t go alone because she knew she would never find her way into the woods. She was starting to lose hope and go back to her usual life when something unexpected happened- someone other than her grandmother entered the tower.

‘’Who are you?’’ Sue stared as an unknown woman climbed through the window. ‘’And more importantly, how did you get here?’’

The woman ran her fingers through her long black hair and winked at Sue. ‘’I’m Ora. And I climbed up here.’’

Sue blinked at her, ‘’You… climbed? But that’s… How did you even find this place?’’

Ora shrugged, ‘’I heard someone singing and I followed the voice all the way here. What? You don’t have many visitors?’’

‘’No one besides my grandmother.’’

‘’Figures. Not many people would venture that deep into the woods.’’

‘’Then why are you here?’’

‘’I’m one of the few brave ones,’’ Ora said and winked at her.

‘’Still it doesn’t explain why you’re here, does it?’’

‘’Well, I am a singer myself so I get excited when I find people with a voice as beautiful as yours. That, and I was searching for something,’’ she admitted.

That seemed to spark Sue’s interest. ‘’A singer? Really?’’

‘’That’s how I make a living. It’s a rather nice occupation to have.’’

The girl nodded in agreement, ‘’Oh, you said you were looking for something. What is it? I might be able to help.’’

‘’A hair as black as ebony, a feather as white as snow and an apple as red as blood.’’

‘’That’s very specific.’’

‘’Well, I’m breaking a curse. I need to have all those things in three days’ time.’’

‘’Ah, I see- Wait! A curse? How can you sound so calm about it?’’

Ora shrugged, ‘’There’s no point in freaking out, is there? I’ll try to find out what I need and if I don’t manage to do it, I’ll just have to face the consequences,’’ she explained. ‘’But enough about me. I don’t even know your name.’’

‘’It’s Sue.’’

‘’Is that all you’re going to tell me?’’

She bit her bottom lip, ‘’There’s not much to tell. I’m not a very interesting person. I’ve never left this tower, after all.’’

‘’You’ve never left this place? But why?’’

‘’My grandmother says the world and I don’t mix well. I don’t quite understand what she means by that.’’

''Do you want to leave, though?'' Ora asked as she walked closer to the girl.

Sue nodded her head, ‘’More than anything. My only wish is to go to the King’s festival.’’

Ora couldn’t help but chuckle at that. So even this strange girl dreamed of balls, gowns and dancing all night. It was a bit unexpected but cute. A smile graced the woman’s face. ‘’Then why don’t I take you there?’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’You can help me with my curse and when the time comes I’ll find you a beautiful gown and you’ll be off to have the time of your life. What do you say?’’

Ora held out her hand for her. Sue had to think about it. Her grandmother wouldn’t be happy if she left the tower. But she was a big girl already, she didn’t have to think about what she would say every time she made a decision. It was time she started doing what she wanted and this was the perfect chance. So she smiled and took Ora’s outstretched hand.

‘’Yes.’’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The woods were a scary place, Sue could already tell that. However, they were rather fascinating as well and so was Ora. Out of all the traveling companions Sue could have ended up with, she had gotten someone like her and she was glad. Her new friend did not look like someone who wandered in the woods often, but none of the things they encountered seemed to bother her. She was walking around and humming like it was nothing.

‘’Instead of just humming you can sing for me,’’ Sue asked. She was curious to find out what Ora’s singing was like.

Ora chuckled and patter her on the head,  ‘’You have a point. You might as well hear me and say what you think as a fellow singer,’’ she took a deep breath and started singing.

_Take me,_

_someplace far away_

_Take me,_

_to a true elsewhere_

_My first thought._

Sue stopped abruptly as if frozen in place. She knew that song. She had dreamed about it ever since she was small. Not only that though, Ora was the one who was singing it in her dreams.

Sensing that Sue wasn’t walking next to her anymore, Ora stopped singing and looked back. ‘’Is something wrong?’’

‘’What is this song called?’’

‘’It’s name is Clover.’’

‘’Did you write it?’’

‘’Yes, about two years ago. Why are you asking?’’

Sue couldn’t comprehend the weirdness of it all. Ora said the song was written two years ago, but Sue had known it ever since she was five. She did not understand how that was possible.

‘’Sue, are you okay?’’ the woman’s face showed nothing but concern. Great, she had worried her. She needed to fix that.

‘’Uh, yeah. Your voice was so beautiful that I just couldn’t believe it.’’ Ora did not seem to be buying that but did not address the issue anymore. Sue, on the other hand, decided to change the topic. ‘’I’ve been wondering, can’t you use your own hair? It’s quite black isn’t it?’’ she questioned.

‘’That’s what I asked the witch as well. Turns out she can’t touch any of the ingredients of the potion she has to make and since she has already touched my head to curse me when I was a baby it just doesn’t work,’’ she explained.

‘’I see. And are you sure we can find these ingredients in the woods? I mean the bird might not be a problem, but are there any people here?’’

‘’I don’t know. That’s what she told me, so I’m doing it. I mean, I don’t really know another way to break the curse. Let’s just hope we’re lucky and the woods have suddenly become really popular.’’

‘’Yeah. Wait! Is that a person?’’ Sue suddenly exclaimed. Indeed it was. It’s like he had magically appeared when they needed him. Sue grabbed Ora’s hand and ran towards the stranger. ‘’Excuse me.’’

Upon being called, the stranger turned around to face them. He looked about Sue’s age, maybe a little bit older, and had black hair. As black as ebony, to be precise. Jackpot! Or not so much. How did you ask someone for a lock of their hair without it being weird?

Ora smiled at the boy and held out her hand for a handshake and put the other one on Sue’s shoulders. ‘’Hi. I’m Ora and this is Sue.’’

He nodded his head and shook her hand, ‘’My name is Ran,’’ he introduced himself as well but then something seemed to hit him. ‘’Are you that Ora? Kazuhiko’s friend?’’

Ora blinked at him. ‘’Yes. Your name sounds familiar as well.’’ Then it clicked. ‘’Could you be Gingetsu’s boy?’’

Ran nodded his head yet again. Ora saw the confusion on Sue’s face and hurried to explain. ‘’We have common friends. You see, my friend, Kazuhiko, has a really close friend named Gingetsu who lives on the other side of the woods.  I was told that Gingetsu has gotten himself a gorgeous boyfriend, called Ran. Wouldn’t have believed it if Kazuhiko wasn’t the one who told me, because Gingetsu looked like one of those non-commitment types of guys. Anyway, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Ran.’’

‘’Likewise, Ora. And Sue.’’

‘’Now that we’re done with introductions, there is something we need to ask you. Can we get a lock of your hair? We’re trying to break a curse here.’’

It was just like Ora to blurt it out while Sue was thinking of a non weird way to say it. Well, at least that made it easier.

Ran’s hand went to touch his hair. ‘’Yeah. I don’t see a problem with that.’’

Five minutes later they were saying goodbye to Ran, the first ingredient in Ora’s bag.  She managed to get what she wanted only by asking. Sue would never be able to understand how she did it. It was ridiculous.

‘’Goodbye, Ran. I’ll make sure to visit you and Gingetsu when I have the time,’’ Ora smiled at him and waved goodbye.

‘’Goodbye,’’ he waved back and they went on their separate ways.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

‘’How are we going to find a feather though? Catching a bird is no easy task,’’ Ora asked while they were taking a rest near a river.

Sue drank some water and wiped her mouth, ‘’ Umm, I can help with that… I guess.’’

‘’You can?’’

‘’Yes. I get along with the animals here quite well. They’ve been my only companions. I’ve never encountered a bird with feathers as white as snow but if there is such a thing, my friends will tell me.’’

‘’You can talk to animals? This is amazing. It’s also very cute. And here I thought you couldn’t get more interesting.’’

‘’Don’t people in your village talk to animals?’’

‘’Not really. You’re the first person I’ve met that can do that.’’

Sue stared at her in shock. She thought that was something natural. She could not believe she was the only one. ‘’But…’’

That made Ora laugh and soon Sue followed suit herself. Sue’s laugh was like the ringing of bells. That thought crossed Ora’s mind and she couldn’t regard it as anything but the truth. She liked it very much and wished the girl would laugh more.

After they had calmed down, Sue cleared her throat and started singing. She felt a little self-conscious while doing that in front of Ora because the woman was such an amazing singer. Sue’s singing couldn’t even compare. However, the animals seemed to like it because soon enough many of them gathered around her.  There were four or five birds on her shoulders and one on top of her head.  Rabbits were running around her feet and there were even a deer and doe not far away. She looked beautiful.

‘’Tell me, have you seen a bird with feathers as white as snow?’’ Sue questioned and the birds chirped. ‘’You have? That’s amazing. Do you know where we can find or how can we call it over?’’ The birds chirped again, a sound only Sue could understand, and the girl smiled. ‘’Thank you very much.’’

Even though their job was done, the animals stayed there to enjoy Sue’s company. As for Sue herself, she sat down next to Ora.  ‘’They told me that there is such a bird in the forest, but it only goes out at night.’’

‘’So we have to wait.’’

‘’Yes. And then we have to sing to call it over.’’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They waited until night fell and then Sue tried to lure out the bird by singing. She did that for hours but nothing happened. Ora also tried but even her beautiful voice was not enough for the bird.

‘’Maybe if we sing together, it will come out,’’ Ora suggested.

‘’Yes. Why did we not think of that earlier?’’

They spent the day practicing ‘Clover’ together and felt closer than ever before. The danced around and laughed and had the time of their lives. When the sun set, they stood alone in the darkness and prepared to lure out the bird. They were hoping it would work this time. There was no reason it wouldn’t.

_Take me,_

_someplace far away_

_Take me,_

_to a true elsewhere_

_My first thought._

Ora took Sue’s hand in hers and smiled. Sue followed suit as she squeezed Ora’s hand. It was so nice when they were singing together. She almost wished it would never stop.

_Take me_

_Beyond my dreams_

_Take me_

_To the end of time_

_My last wish_

They heard the fluttering of wings above them and when they looked up, they saw a glowing white bird which was flying in circles. However it never landed even though they were waiting for it. After it made a few more circles in the air, it disappeared, leaving only a white feather behind. It landed in Sue’s hands and she and Ora inspected it- it really was as white as snow. Without thinking they hugged each other. Ora lost her balance and the two of the ended up lying on the ground while laughing.

‘’We did a good job,’’ Sue exclaimed.

‘’Indeed. Now we can have a few hours of sleep before we start looking for the last ingredient.’’

Sue was about to fall asleep when suddenly she realized that there was something she really wanted to do. The girl crawled closer to her friend and kissed her softly on the cheek. Ora opened her eyes and turned around to question Sue but she was already laying with her back to her with her eyes shut. Ora could only grin like an idiot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

‘’Are you sure you’re going to be alright by yourself?’’ Sue asked with an expression showing nothing but concern.

‘’Of course. Finding an apple tree in the woods will be a piece of cake,’’ Ora said as she led Sue into her village. ‘’You just go to your festival and have fun. That’s what you’ve wanted to do since the start.’’

‘’I know but… I’m worried about you.’’

‘’You don’t have to. I’ll be fine,’’ Ora patted Sue’s head and smiled. ‘’We’re here,’’ The two of them entered a small shop and Ora called out. ‘’Is anyone here? We need a gown for this beautiful girl.’’

The tailor started looking for the dress that would suit Sue the most. Meanwhile Ora went to her house and came back with a box. Sue stared at it curiously and asked her many times what was in it but Ora refused to tell her until she was ready. When they had found the perfect dress – a very elegant white gown, and put Sue in it, the girl looked pleadingly at Ora.

‘’So are you going to tell me what’s in the box?’’ she asked.

‘’You’ll see. Sit down and close your eyes.’’

Sue did as she was told and waited for Ora to finish. She pulled a pair of glass shoes out of the box and put them on the girl’s feet. ‘’You can open them now.’’

Sue opened her eyes and gasped, ‘’They are beautiful, Ora. I can’t possibly…’’

‘’They don’t fit me anymore so it’s okay. It was just too much of a pity to throw them away so I kept them. They look great on you so wear them, please.’’

‘’Okay then.’’

‘’I have something else for you, too,’’ Ora took off her necklace and put it around Sue’s neck.

The girl looked at it and smiled. ‘’A four-leaf clover for luck.’’

‘’You won’t need it. Now let’s go, there’s a carriage waiting for you.’’

And sure enough there was a carriage in front of the shop.

‘’It’s nothing special but it will at least take you there.’’

‘’Thank you so much, Ora.’’ Sue said and pulled her in an embrace.

‘’You’re welcome.’’

‘’We’ll see each other again soon, right?’’

‘’Of course. As soon as we’re both free. You can come visit me anytime. Now go or you’ll be late.’’

Sue nodded her head, climbed into the carriage and made her way to the castle, while waving Ora goodbye.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sue was in awe. She had never experienced anything like that. The castle was gorgeous and the festival was so fun. However, the whole experience was a bit overwhelming for her. She was worried about Ora, too. That’s why not long after she had entered the castle she went to get some fresh air in the gardens. She was about to head back inside when she saw someone trying the enter the gardens by climbing the tall wall. The person did manage to climb over, but they fell over soon while they were trying to jump down from it.

Sue instantly rushed to help. ‘’Are you okay?’’

On the ground was sitting a very tall man with black hair, glasses and one missing arm. ‘’I hit my head on the wall, but I’ll be okay,’’ he mumbled and looked up at Sue. When he did that, his eyes widened and he pointed at her necklace. ‘’Where did you get that from?’’

His sudden outburst startled Sue. ‘’Umm… it’s from a friend of mine. She gave it to me today.’’

‘’But this necklace is… Could your friend be a very beautiful woman named Ora?’’ he questioned.

‘’Yes. How did you know?’’

‘’That’s not important. Where is she now?’’

‘’I-I don’t know. We traveled together for two days and then she send me to the festival. She must still be in the woods.’’

‘’Crap.’’ The man stood up and ran to the three in the center of the garden. Sue hadn’t noticed before but it was an apple tree. ‘’I need to get to her fast.’’ He jumped and grabbed one of the apples.

‘’Wait, sir. Can you tell me what is going on?’’

He turned around to look at her. ‘’Ora was cursed and this is the last day in which we can break the curse or she’ll die.’’

Sue gasped. Ora had acted like it was nothing. To think that it was death curse… Why hadn’t she told her?

‘’Hey, what are you doing here? Didn’t we throw you out?’’

Sue and the man turned around to see the guards of the palace. The man swore and was about to run away when Sue grabbed his hand. ‘’I’m coming with you.’’

‘’Just don’t slow me down.’’

He pulled her into the hall, where the ball was still at its peak, causing a commotion.  Then they ran down the stairs where Sue tripped and almost fell down.

‘’I can’t run with these shoes. I’m taking them off.’’

They were a gift from Ora and Sue really didn’t want to do it. She had no other choice though, so she left her glass shoes on the steps of the palace and continued running with the man.

‘’Are you a friend of Ora’s?’’

‘’Yes. Name’s Kazuhiko.’’

Oh. So that was Kazuhiko.  ‘’Wasn’t she told to gather the ingredients from the woods? Why do you need this apple?’’

‘’The witch tricked her. She never intended to undo the curse so she made it impossible. The only apples that would work are the ones from this tree but Ora doesn’t now that. I have to take it to her before it’s too late.’’

They continued running as fast they could, Sue trying her best not to slow him down even though she was getting tired. Now it wasn’t the time for that, Ora’s life was at stake. If she had to, she would run until her legs fell off. ‘’How did you know Ora’s was tricked? And how do you know which way to go?’’

‘’I made a deal.’’

‘’A deal?’’

‘’Yes. The whole thing seemed really fishy to me so I visited another witch and traded my arm for answers and a way to help Ora.’’

After what seemed like days to Sue, but was probably an just hour they reached the meadow in which she and Ora had spent the night. In the middle of it stood a lone figure with slumped shoulders.

‘’Ora!’’ Sue yelled.

Ora turned around and her eyes widened, ‘’Sue?’’

Sue let go of Kazuhiko’s hand and ran into Ora’s arms. ‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’ She felt tears running down her cheeks. ‘’You acted as if it was nothing important while your life was at stake. How could you do that?’’

‘’I did not truly believe the witch would keep her end of the bargain, even if I were to collect the ingredients. But that doesn’t even matter now because I don’t have them.’’

Kazuhiko chose this moment to speak, ‘’Now you do,’’ he showed her the apple.

‘’Kazuhiko, what happened to your arm?!’’ 

‘’I traded it to help you.’’

‘’You did what?’’

‘’You’ll yell at me later. Let’s break this curse first.’’

He threw the apple at her and Ora caught it. She let go of Sue and looked up at the sky, ‘’A hair as black as ebony, a feather as white as snow and an apple as red as blood. I have all the ingredients. Witch, come here and keep your end of the bargain.’’

It started thundering and as lighting hit the ground an old woman appeared. ‘’I can’t believe you managed to do it.’’ she noted Kazuhiko’s presence and scowled. ‘’I bet you helped her.’’

‘’And what if I did? You never said I couldn’t.’’

‘’Well, I’m still not going to keep my promise,’’ she laughed.

Upon hearing that, Sue stepped in front of Ora and glared at the woman. ‘’You have to undo the curse just as you promised.’’  She started glowing in a strange white light.

The witch was annoyed that someone else had entered the conversation but when she saw Sue, she froze. ‘’You are… are four-leaf clover.’’

‘’A four-leaf clover?’’

‘’Yes, a person with enough power to destroy the whole world if they wanted to. I thought you were locked up somewhere.’’

‘’I was until Ora took me away from there. I won’t let her die.’’ Sue wasn’t sure exactly what she was doing but she walked closer and the witch backed out.

Kazuhiko and Ora stared at her dumbfounded. The witch looked genuinely afraid of Sue. The girl took a few more steps forward until the witch couldn’t take it anymore. ‘’Okay I’ll do it. Just let me live.’’

At that exact moment, Ora put her hands on her head and screamed in pain.

‘’What is going on?’’ Sue questioned the witch.

‘’She’s dying.’’

‘’Then hurry up.’’

Sue handed the ingredients to the witch who began mixing them in a cauldron that had appeared in the meadow. Ora fell down on the ground and Sue kneeled down next to her. ‘’Hold on a little longer, Ora. Everything will be okay.’’

Sue heard a boom and then they were surrounded by smoke. She could hardly make out the witch who handed her a little bottle. ‘’Make her drink it.’’

The girl nodded her head, took it and poured the liquid in Ora’s mouth. Nothing  happened for a few minutes, but then Ora’s eyes suddenly fluttered open and she took a deep breath.

‘’Ora, I’m so glad you are okay! Don’t do this to me anymore, ple-‘’ She couldn’t even finish her sentence, because Ora had cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Sue closed her eyes and kissed her back as if her life depended on it.

‘’I love you, Sue.’’

‘’I love you too, Ora,’’ the girl smiled widely as Ora pulled her in for another kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ora’s curse was broken. Sue found her home. They started singing together on stage and had a lot of fun every single day. Of course, sometimes they argued, just like all couples did, but it was only because of matters of great importance and they were quick to make up after their fights. So to say, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
